A Love Like War
by MissLisa-Marie
Summary: Edward and Bella are seniors in high school, best friends and one loves the other. Alice thinks this year will be different, will it? Or will something happen to ruin everything?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

"Bella can you believe that we're seniors?" My best friend Alice yelled as we walked through the doors of Forks High. I rolled my eyes at her. How could a person be so happy this early? "I mean we're like the rulers of this school!" I laugh at her and go to my locker and put my notebooks and binders in it. Don't get me wrong, I love Alice like she's my own sister but the girl talk without a break. But she was always like that; since we've met in fourth grade she never stopped talking. She is the complete opposite of her twin brother Edward.

How can I describe Edward? Shy, quiet, funny, handsome, super smart, charming, talented, loving and caring. He has three striking features that could make any girl fall to her knees. His emerald green eyes, his messy bronze sex hair and his sexy crooked smile. I mean he is the perfect and everyone loves him and that's the problem. If you haven't noticed I am in love with Edward Cullen. Everybody sees it and it makes every teenage girl in Forks jealous that he hangs out with the unpopular Bella. Hell, I don't understand why he hangs out with me. I've asked him that once to and he said,

"_You're easy to be around with. We love the same things and you accept me, even when I get all OCD with my car and when I spend too much time playing the piano. You're the perfect best friend."_

Not only was I happy but I felt my heart break at the "You're the perfect best friend." part. Yup this is the story of my life. Girl meets boy. Boy is hot. Girl falls in love but boy sees girl as best friend. I hate it but honestly, I would be better off being friends with him than not having anything to do with him. Of course torturing myself comes with a price, which are the girls that catch his attention. Because he doesn't know that I'm in love with him and I'm his best friend, he comes to me for advice, which kills me. Two years ago there was the first girl, Jessica Stanley. That was the first time I had to get my act together and boy was it hard. My face hurt from all the fake smiling I had to do but Edward was happy and that's what matters the most to me. His happiness. Then he dated Lauren Mallory last year but that only lasted three months which I was really thankful for, it sounds horrible but that girl was a bitch. No I am not being a jealous best friend; I mean a girl who fucks everything that has a cock is not only a bitch but a whore.

So here I am, a senior, a virgin and ready for a year of drama. There is always drama and somehow I'm always in the middle of it. I close my locker and turn to Alice who is still talking.

"….this year is going to be different, I just know it!" She says and I just smile at her because I know it's not true. "Don't look at me like that Bella. Just because Edward doesn't realize he's in love with you doesn't mean you have to give up." Yes she knows because let's face it, Alice knows everything. "He needs a shoulder to cry on anyway after what that bitch did to him. That's just disgusting." Alice stares at something over my shoulder, "Speaking of which…"

I turn around to an ugly laugh behind me. Ahh, what a way to start the day, not only is it Monday but Lauren Mallory and her pose are standing behind me glaring hole into my body.

"Well well, what do we have here? The couple destroyer Bella Swan." Really? The Couple destroyer? That sounds like a wrestling name…

"Wow Lauren I didn't know that fucking almost all the boys at her wasn't why I broke up with you. Please tell me how Bella ruined our relationship." A velvety voice says behind me and I blush. Lauren rolls her eyes and walks away, shaking her fat ass along with it.

"You know that you don't always have stick up for me." Slowly I turn around and meet his eyes. I gasp at the sight before me.

This summer his parent decided to send him to his brother and sister-in-law Rosalie in California to get away from the drama with Lauren. Boy did it pay off. He had muscles and his tan…god! Why? It's hard enough that he's so perfect but now he's toned! I swear I did something horrible in my past life and this is my cruel punishment. Am I drooling? _Get it together Bella! Say something smart!_

"Hi..Edward.." _Abort! Abort! Don't say anything else!_ "When did you get so hot?" _Wow Bella, can the floor open up and swallow me whole? Or maybe I can just go kill myself. _I blush and look at the floor, hoping Edward will just disappear and forget I ever existed. I hear Alice laughing beside me and I could just punch her right now for not helping. Edward chuckles and pulls me into a hug. I wrap my arms around his neck and bury my face in his chest. Oh god he smells so good. Fuck!

"Wow Bella, I missed you and your blush. Am I that ugly?" Edward says and dodges my punch, only to take my hand in his. "I missed you Bells." There it is, my nickname. He knows I hate it but does it anyway, but two can play at that game,

"Aww Eddie. You know I didn't mean it that way." Edward narrows his eyes as I mess up his hair.

"Bella don't you dare…"

"Or what?" I challenge him playfully. What is wrong with me? Are we flirting?

"I know the best torture method." He says while stalking towards me. Me + walking backwards = Bella falling backwards. I feel myself falling and two hands grabbing my waist. I slowly open my eyes and see Edward frozen.

"T-thanks Edward." He smiles and sets me upright before tucking a piece of hair behind my ear. He leans in and I stop breathing as his breath hits my ear,

"I'll always catch you Bella." The bell rings and Edward pulls away and walks away, tossing a "See you later Bella." over his shoulder. I'm shocked and do not know what just happened but before he's to far away I yell,

"Not fair Cullen!" He just laughs and turns the corner, disappearing from my sight. Well this might be an interesting year after all.


	2. Chapter 2

So here I present you the second chapter! In germany it's saturday and I know it's not good quality but I've exams the whole week and was happy that I could posz something. Enjoy!

xoxo MissLisa-Marie

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 2<span>**

"What the hell was that?" Alice whispered as I stared blankly in the distance. She was right though, what just happened? Was he _flirting_? I mean it wasn't knew that he would catch me, I fall all the time but this time it was so…different. I shake my head and look at a smiling Alice,

"He loves you." She whispers and dodges my punch while jogging down the hall in a very Alice fashion. Bitch will get payback someday. I grab my bag and go to my next class as the bell rings.

I think about him during English class. During Algebra, hell I think about him every second of everyday. Right now I'm thinking about him while he is sitting next to me in lunch. I'm totally in love with him and I can't say anything. Okay we "I love you." but only as friends and it sucks. It sucks balls. Love can kiss my ass. No wait, love can go and burn in-

"Bella!" I scream and almost fall backwards in my chair. As always Edward is there to catch me. I blush and look down on my tray and hope to god that I can be invisible right now. Edward chuckles and stroke my cheek, making me blush more than before, "Wow what you've been thinking about must have been good." That just makes me blush harder.

"Ohhhh Bella has dirty thoughts about Edward!" Emmett, Edwards brother yells really loud so the whole cafeteria looks at me. I glare at him and throw a fork at his head. Emmett yelps and rubs his forehead,

"Emmett leave Bella alone."

"What it's probably true! Look at her face!" Emmett laughs and dodges my napkin. I'm tomato red right now and could put Rudolf to shame. I stand up and grab my stuff,

"Well Emmett, I think Rose would just loovvveee to hear about your crush on Lauren that you had last year." I snap and walk away while Rosalie starts yelling.

I go to my locker and grab my biology stuff and look for a spot where I can hide. I know I shouldn't have said that but Emmett knows that I'm in love with him and he just…guh! I run to my truck and get in, hitting my head against the steering wheel. _Stupid Emmett. Stupid mouth. Stupid temper. Stupid life. _I wanted to cry so bad but not because I'm sad but because I'm frustrated. Every time I see Edward I melt and I know that he will never have half of the feelings I have for him. I hear my door open and close, while a pair of strong arms, Edwards arms, pull me into him. I lift my head and stare into his eyes. Those beautiful emerald eyes, the eyes that dazzle me every time I see them. He smiles and kisses my nose and I start laughing. Edward always knows what to do to make me laugh. That's one of the things that I love about him.

"Bella, Emmett is a asshole. He doesn't know when he's gone too far."

"I know, I should apologize though, what I said wasn't okay either." I try to pull away but Edward holds me tighter and strokes my back,

"What were you thinking about Bella?" My eyes widen and suddenly I'm the shy, red faced girl again.

"Nothing special." I look at my watch and pull away, his arms falling to his sides. "Oh look at the time. We have to go to biology." I open the door and sprint to the school just as bell rings, leaving a very confused Edward behind me.

* * *

><p>I'm sitting at our lab table as Edward walks in. The smile on his face replaced with a frown. I stare at my hands that are sitting comfortably on my lap. He sits down stiffly next to me and opens his notebook as Mr. Banner starts his lecture. I think that he's taking notes, so I start writing to but stop as Edward slides a piece of paper to me. I catch a glimpse of his expression and that frown is still present. Shit.<p>

_Bella, what's wrong with you? You're not telling me something and I hate that! You can tell me anything, I'm your best friend._

I sigh and look at him. My stomach flips at the concern in his eyes and I wish that I could tell him but it's impossible. It could ruin our friendship.

_I know Edward but I can't tell you. It's something that I can't discuss with you because you wouldn't understand. Please just leave it._

I slide him the note back and watch his reaction. His eyes narrow at every word and his hand ball up into fist. He stares at me before he starts writing. Why can't he leave it alone? Why can't he just forget about this whole thing so we can go back to being Edward and Bella, BFF's for life. What am I thinking? This is Edward we're talking about! I cringe as the note comes back,

_Are you serious? I'm your best friend! I know everything about you! Alice is acting strange to and I have this feeling that she knows what's going on! I, as your best friend, should be the one trying to help you! I hate secrets and we agreed that we wouldn't have any between each other._

_I know Edward but maybe it's a girl thing and that's why I can't tell you about it?! Why do you want to know so bad?_

_Because everything you do concerns me. I love you and want to BE there for you!_

My heart breaks at the "I love you" he writes.

_Edward please! It's about you and I that's why I can't tell you!_

I give him the note back without thinking and regret my words as soon as he reads it. What have I done? I grab my phone and text Alice.

**Alice try to get out of class! I screwed up! ASAP!**

It doesn't take long until I get a text back,

**See u in 5.**

"Mr. Banner may I go to the restroom?"

"Of course Ms. Swan." I run out of the room and go to my locker, where Alice and I always meet up in a situation like this. Alice jogs up to me and I tell her everything. She nods and hugs me as I frantically pace.

"Everything will be okay Bella."

"Edward will never feel that way about me and-"

"Edward won't feel what way about you?" I gasp and turn at the silky, familiar voice and see Edward in his glory standing in front of me. FUCK!

* * *

><p>Um yeah, so here it is..hope you guys enjoy it. Give me some love and reviews<p> 


End file.
